ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 9: Resistance
Season 9 of Beyond: The Original Series, subtitled Resistance is preceded by Season 8 and is succeeded by Season 10. The team is focused on as a whole. The mascot characters are Jason, Natalie, Vincent, and Matthew. The main antagonists are the Sand Baron and Lord Garmadon. The Elementals and Sons of Garmadon serve as the villainous factions. The season takes place a few days after Season 8 in the year 2054. The four ninja Jason, Natalie, Matthew, and Vincent have been banished to an alternate reality, where it‘s a dystopian wasteland. The other Ninja are trapped in Ninjago under the rule of Lord Garmadon. While the remaining ninja evade the dark lord, Johnathan Destrevan is planning to build an empire for Garmadon. Official Description The Ninja Force is in shambles. With Jason, Natalie, Vincent, and Matt stranded in an alternate reality and Amber dead, the remaining ninja are at a major low point. With what they vowed to protect under the rule of Garmadon, Michael and Alessia have got to get their act together or their home is doomed! Meanwhile, the other four ninja arrive in a collapsed version of their reality. They try to explore and find out what happened to that world. But the four soon find out that there is still a war happening there. Can the four defeat the Sand King and his Elemental Brigade and save that world from annihilation? Can all the Ninja Force reunite to stop the Dark Lord and free their home from his dark reign? With new characters, locations, and stories this ninth season of Beyond: The Original Series is sure to be a very redeeming tale. Cast Ninja Force * Jason Walker- Steven Yuen * Natalie Walker- Tiya Sircar * Matthew Miller- Eugene Byrd * Vincent Roberts- Josh Keaton * Michael Garmadon- Sam Vincent * Sabrina Carrow- Krystina Alabado * Alessia Carrow- Zehra Fazal * Brad Williams- Jeremy Shada * Chad Williams- A.J. LoCascio * DIGITAL- Mae Whitman * Zeke Storm- Bumper Robinson * Brooklyn Thomas- Tara Platt * Cody Howard- Troy Baker * Liberty Brown- Jillian Michaels * Luke Allen- Andrew Francis * Keith Garmadon- A.J. LoCascio * Lucas Garmadon- Blake Anderson * Skurge Elton- David Lodge Sons of Garmadon * Lord Garmadon- Mark Oliver * Johnathan Destrevan- Neil Kaplan * Duke Cunningham- A.J. LoCascio * Chopper Maroon- Sam Vincent * Killow- Garry Chalk * Ultra Violet- Maggie Blue O’ Hara * Mohawk Junior- Steven Yuen * 300 other S.o.G members The Elementals * Sand King- David Lodge * Bizzare Natalie- Tiya Sircar * Bizzare Jason- Steven Yuen * Bizzare Matthew- Eugene Byrd * Bizzare Vincent- Josh Keaton Episodes Notes * This is the first season for the Ninja Force to be split into two teams * This marks the second time Garmadon took over Ninjago City * Jimmy serves as the second Quiet One, but he has a change of heart * This marks the only physical appearance of Keith and Lucas Garmadon * Michael unlocks the Kama in this season Category:Seasons Category:Fan Series Category:Beyond Series